Conventionally, a user selects one device from multiple devices and controls the ON-OFF state and other features thereof, by a selection method and an operating method of the selected device. As one such method, a method using space hand gestures has been proposed. In this method, the user's hand gestures are captured by a camera and the device the user has selected is recognized by processing image information from the captured image. The devices that are selected and operated in this manner include an illumination tool, an opening and closing drive section of a curtain, a CD player, a television, and a video system, where one person is assumed to select and operate the different devices and the one person is not distinguished from other persons who may select and operate the different devices.
Because of this, it is not possible for multiple users to select a specific device and operate it according to his or her gesture, and to limit the user of the specific device to particular user or users.